


Pain in the Ass

by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth



Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic), Buhay Kolehiyo
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, disaster gay na naman si benedicc huhu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth
Summary: Simpleng tao lang naman si Benjo. He just wants his jowa's dick, is all. Mahirap ba 'yun?
Relationships: Mapúa University/San Beda College (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Pain in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Essi_Magwayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/gifts).



> yung prompt ko dito ay: write whatever u want
> 
> haha pero sabi ni madam essi g lang daw kung i-konek ko sa [fic nya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767173) so okey sige uxt0h q rin naman magsulat ng ~very overdue~ mabeda smut....
> 
> oh well so di ko po to masyado ginalingan, pero sana ma-enjoy nyo pa rin
> 
> salamat sa lahat,  
> cheya
> 
> edit: so na-post ko po sya ng 4am kasi dapat save draft muna huhu PERO OKAY SIGE KUMAIN NA KAYO

Tigang si Benjo. As in, tigang na tigang na tigang.

Sa sobrang tigang niya, sinimulan niyang isulat sa kalendaryong galing sa Mercury Drug kung kailan sila nagchuchuk-chakan ni Don. Tinititigan ni Benjo ang nasabing kalendaryo. Ang sobrang malinis na kalendaryo.

Shet, kahit yata pinahid na kulangot wala.

Kagagaling lang ni Benjo sa banyo. Inubos niya ang oras para maligo at siyempre, mag-prepare ng sarili para sa mga aktibidades na gustung-gusto na niya talaga mangyari. Isip ni Benjo, naging patient boyfriend na siya sa mga nakalipas na buwan kasi busy si Don sa school.

Palagi naman pero, nandito lang naman si Benjo, kaya… dapat okay lang. Hindi naman dapat siya magmadali, kasi pangmatagalan naman sila ni Don. Matatapos at matatapos naman ‘yung mga homework at mga test niya, pero ‘yung kung anong meron sila, nandoon pa rin ‘yun.

Kaya, dapat, okay lang kay Benjo.

Pero, _putangina naman kasi talaga,_ pramis hindi okay, eh. Hindi 'to okay kay Benjo.

Baka mabaliw na talaga siya. Baka magsara na 'yung butas ng puwet niya.

Bumusangot na lamang si Benjo at inirapan ang walang lamang kalendaryo, naglakad papalayo, at binagsak ang kaniyang katawan sa sofa. Iniabot niya ang cellphone mula sa kapalit na lamesita at binuksan ito.

Pinanood niya saglit ang Instagram story na ni-upload ni Salle ilang oras na ang nakalipas. Isang saglit na video kung saan nag-re-rave ang mga tao sa ilalim ng mga strobe light at malakas na music - _tugs, tugs, tugs,_ lang talaga ang naririnig niya. Nag-ba-bounce ang buhok ni Salle, naka-belat si Yssa, at nanghihingalo na si Don.

Heh. Typical.

Ni-lock ni Benjo ang kaniyang screen nang magsimulang malungkot. Alam niya naman ang planong pag-party nila, pero bakit siya nalulungkot? Hindi naman siya nagseselos. Hindi rin siya na-iinggit.

Hay, pota. Bakit ba kasi niya nararamdaman ‘tong pagiging sad at horny na sobrang hassle lang talaga sa buhay? Tigang lang talaga siya. Tangina, what a fuckin’ pain in the ass.

“Paking shiyet,” bulong ni Benjo sa sarili. Humiga siya sa sofa, inikot ang mga balikat hanggang makamit ang magandang puwesto. Ni-unlock niya muli ang cellphone at binuksan ang Google Chrome. ‘Matic na Incognito.

“Ugh. Potangina. Fine,” sinimulang i-type ni Benjo ang kaniyang favorite pornsite gamit isang kamay, at ang kabilang kamay niya’y papunta na sa kaniyang boxers nang naudlot ito dahil sa malakas na katok sa kaniyang pinto. Tinignan niya ang orasan: mag-aala-una ng umaga.

“What the fuck!” Walang ibang choice si Benjo kung hindi bumangon mula sa kaniyang pagkakahiga at magyapak papunta sa pintuan. Galit niyang binuksan ang pinto.

Ngisi ang pambugad sa kaniya ni Salvador Concepcion.

“Hehehe,” tawa ni gago habang in-a-adjust ang bitbit sa halos walang malay na Don. “Hi, Benj. Uh… Drop off ko lang muna ‘tong si Maps, ha? He got very lasing na kasi. I promised Yssa na iuuwi ko siya but I think mas better kung dito ko siya dalhin. Right?”

Inirapan ni Benjo si Salle pero pinapasok niya pa rin ang dalawang nangangamoy alak, “The fuck, dude. Magjajakol kasi sana ako. Ba’t ka nagdala rito ng lasing?”

“Is that an issue? Kayo naman, ah?” Ngiti ni Salle nang binaba si Don sa sofa ni Benjo. “Sige na, Benj. I’ll go na. I’ll get scolded kasi by Neo if I stay out ng matagal, eh. Ge, pre. Next time sasama ka ha?”

“Ewan ko sa’yo.”

Palabas na ng pintuan si Salle pero tumingin siya pabalik kay Benjo, “Sungit naman nito! Parang wala tayong pinagsamahan, ha! Ni-la-lovey-dovey ka naman ni Don, ‘di ba?”

“Fuck off, Salle.”

Tinaas ni Salle ang parehas niyang kamay nang makalabas na sa condo ni Benjo, “Fine, bro! Geez, kalma. Bye!”

“Ugh,” sinara ni Benjo ang pinto at ni-lock ito. Lumingon siya sa natutulog na Don sa kaniyang sofa. Habang kinakamot ang ulo, umumpo siya sa natitirang espasyo sa gilid. Hinawi niya ang mga buhok na nakadikit sa namamawis na noo ni Don, hanggang sa mga pisngi niya.

Dahan-dahan niyang ginigising si Don, “Hey, you’re here at my place. May gusto ko ba? Water? Wanna go to bed na lang and sleep?”

Nakakunot ang mga kilay ni Don habang sinusubukang gumalaw nang nakapikit, “Mmnghh… Benj…? ‘Kaw ‘yan…?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Ah! Uuuuuuugghh…” Nagusot ang mukha ni Don na para bang iiyak, “Ssssso shoryyyy…. Benj…. Bbbawi akooo…. ha…..? Benj….”

“Yeah, yeah,” tugon ni Benjo na tinatanggal ang sapatos ni Don. Hinalikan niya ang pisngi ni Don habang sinusubukan siyang patayuin, “Tulog ka na muna, okay, babe? We can talk bukas ng umaga.”

“...Hmmmnnggghhhhh….”

Nakatayo na si Don, pero bumagsak muli ito sa sofa, bitbit si Benjo na natumba sa dibdib ni Don. Niyakap na siya ni Don at hindi na makagalaw pa si Benjo, “Don… We have to go to bed.”

“No… nnnooo leaavving… Benj….”

“Fine, what do you want to do?” Tanong ni Benjo bago halikan si Don sa labi. Lasang alak. At last hindi lasang laway ng iba, o pabango ng iba. Pinagdiwang ni Benjo ang maliit na panalo sa isip niya, at hinalikan muli si Don.

“...Hnnghh…”

Hinalikan siya pabalik ni Don, at bumalot ang alak sa panlasa ni Benjo. Lumalim ang halik, at naramdaman niya ang maiinit na kamay ni Don na pumasok sa ilalim ng kaniyang suot na sando at hinahaplos ang kaniyang likod. Bilang ganti, pinasok niya ang kaniyang mga kamay sa ilalim ng T-shirt ni Don hanggang naihubad niya ito.

“Shit…” Bumangon si Benjo at tinulak niya si Don hanggang humiga siya ng maayos sa sofa, at nakaupo si Benjo sa bewang ni Don.

Sinimulan niyang igiling ang balakang pababa, sa ibabaw ng zipper ng pantalon ni Don. “Shit... Don…”

“Aw, fuck… What…? Benj?” Nanliliit ang mga mata ni Don ngunit mukhang nahimasmasan na siya ng kaunti. “What… are you doing?”

“Ano ba sa tingin mo?” Tanong ni Benjo na dumapa sa dibdib ni Don at sinimulan siyang halikan sa dibdib, habang patuloy na ikinukuskos ang sarili sa namumuong init sa pantalon ni Don.

“Benj…”

“Please?” Halik ni Benjo sa dibdib at leeg ni Don, “We haven’t done it for months… Or am I getting in your way again?” Bumusangot si Benjo, “Am I a pain in the ass again?”

“Whaaaat… Nooooooo, I…” Tinakpan ni Don ang kaniyang mga mata gamit ng kaniyang palad. “Just… I’m tooooooo drunk, Benj….”

“We can try,” sagot ni Benjo. Ini-adjust niya ang sarili niya sa sofa hanggang sa kaharap na niya ang butones ng pantalon ni Don na dali-dali niyang binuksan at hinila ang zipper - kasabay ng standard Hanes white briefs ni Don - pababa.

“Benj…”

Sinubukan ni Benjo gawin ang lahat - kulang na lang sungkitin ang buwan o galawin ang bundok. Maigi niyang kinuskos, dinillan, hinawakan ng mahigpit, sinubo, ngunit wala. Matapos ang maraming maraming minuto, nanatili iton malambot.

At nang tumingala siya, mahimbig na natutulog na si Don sa sofa.

“Bakeeeet…” ngawa ni Benjo sa paggapang niyang pataas sa sofa. Tinignan niya ang natutulog na Don Tomas Mapua. Nilapitan siya ni Benjo at hinalikan sa noo, “I just want you to be the pain in my ass, Don. Why can’t we do it? Tigang na tigang na ko, babe…”

“Mmnghh… mmorro....”

Sumuko na lamang si Benjo. Humiga at niyakap ni Benjo ang dibdib ni Don, at ipinikit ang mga mata upang makatulog. “Okay, Don. Nanalo ka na naman. Let’s just sleep. Labyu, good night.”

  
  


Nagising si Benjo na may ungol na lumabas sa kaniyang mga labi. May mainit at basang nangungulit sa kaniyang....

“Ah!” Napadilat si Benjo. Umagang umaga na. Maliwanag ang buong kuwarto, at ang bumungad sa kaniya ay ang mga labi ni Don at ang mga nangungulit niyang daliri.

“‘Morning, babe,” sabi ni Don.

“What…? Don, anong ginagawa mo…”

Kinagat ni Don ang tenga ni Benjo at pabulong na sinabi, “You said it last night, right? You want some pain in your ass?”

Natawa si Benjo, “Okay po, yes po, sir. Do your worst po, sir. I love you, you pain in the ass.”

“Nooo… You’re the pain in the ass.”

“Weh, ‘di nga?”

Wala nang sinabi si Don at muling hinalikan si Benjo. Napangiti si Benjo at mamaya, punyetang finally, may maisusulat na rin siya sa kalendaryo niya.

**Author's Note:**

> EXCEPT HINDI PA RIN NASULAT YUNG ~VERY EXPLICIT AT MAHALAY~ MABEDA SMUT HAHAHA
> 
> kelan kaya makakasulat si cheya ng lantarang chukchakan nina don at benjo huhu :(((
> 
> ehniwei, paki-kudos na lang po or mag-iwan ng komento kung trip nyo :)


End file.
